1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor base, and more particularly to a motor base having an overflow-proof capability.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a submerged motor 70 is mounted on a tank 80 with a conventional motor base 60 and is applied to draw cutting oil or cooling oil from the tank 80 to a machine. The amount of the oil in the tank 80 will reduce after a period of use and new oil has to be added into the tank 80. However, the tank 80 of the conventional motor base 60 does not have any overflow-proof structure. When the added amount of the oil is over the volume of the tank 80, the excess oil will flow into the motor 70. At this time, if the motor 70 is turned on, the motor 70 is easily burned out.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a motor base to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.